Four Times the Love
by Ron
Summary: A story with 5 different endings so everyone can see Hermione matched up with the one they want her with. Warning: One of my earlier works. Not at all quality work, but it seems to be a croud pleaser.


Hermione stumbled down the dark staircase to the dungeons. She had left her transfiguration book in potions and she had to go get it so she could do her homework. ( homework, homework, homework, always doing homework; that's Herm for ya.) As she took her next step, she slipped and tumbled down the stairs, only stopping when she crashed into someone. "Sorry, I slipped," She said apologetically. She then tried to get on her feet, but unfortunately, her ankle wouldn't agree.

"Hermione…Um…I mean…. are you ok?" the voice was none other than Draco Malfoy, "Your ankle, it looks sprained, here," he whispered "Ferula" and the ankle was wrapped in soft bandages.

"Thanks," she said softly. Being near him gave her chill bumps, or maybe it was just the dungeons, he had them too. 

"We should probably get you to Madame Pomfrey." He said, edging up the stairs, then he bumped into the wall and a note fell out of his pocket. On the front, it had her name written on it. "Oh crap, now she knows it's from me," he thought. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. "Maybe she didn't see it." 

He escorted her to the infirmary, carrying her books in one hand and helping her walk with the other. He left, and then after she had been checked out, she went back to her common room. There, taped to the wall, outside the portrait, was a note, with her name on it. She unfolded it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione's in love with someone." Dean Thomas said. All four of the other boys looked up in surprise. "There was a letter by the fat lady, someone loves her. She looked up and smiled, then skipped to her dorm." She didn't know who it was from, but she sure thought of someone quickly"

"I knew she'd like my valentine!" Neville said. 

"No, she's been eyeing me for months" Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Um, you guys, I think we're all in love with her," Harry said. "The question is, which one of us does she like?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Hermione,_

_ _

_You're smart, funny, talented, and beautiful. I think you're I like I love I think of you often. I think I love you. Meet me in the trophy room tomorrow night. _

_ _

The next night she put on makeup (I don't know if they have makeup in Hogwarts, but this is a fan fic) and went down to the trophy room. There were four people there, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco. "Wait, I only got one letter, why are there four people here?"

Harry started "We all, have, um, feelings for you. We decided that everyone would take you on a date. The person who you like the most, well, you get the rest." 

"Ok, fine, I'll agree." She figured she could at least get to know some of these guys. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Herm's first date was to be with Neville. He rushed to her and said "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I spilled my bloating potion all over Professor Snape, I can't go out tonight. I have detention."

Well, she couldn't say she was unhappy about Neville, but she did feel bad for Snape (we all know how Nev's potions can turnout). Ron was the next inline. 

Ron took her to Hogsmade, for dinner out and a documentary on ware wolves. Before the movie ended, they were both crying, remembering Remus Lupin, their dear friend. Then they took a long walk down the streets of Hogsmade, just talking. Ron shared his feelings about having six siblings, and how he was always overshadowed. He started crying again, and she comforted him, and he kissed her gently on the cheek.She was really surprised; she had never seen the sensitive side of Ron before. 

Harry's night was the following Tuesday. First, they had an early dinner, followed by a ride on the Firebolt. Hermione had never ridden on it at all, so the experience was very exciting. They did loops and dives that made her heart do flip-flops. So this was what Harry was like away from the mysteries and problems of every-day life. After he sat the broom down, they laid down on the grass and stargazed. He rolled over and stared deep into her eyes, and embraced her. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms (I'm not going to tell you if they kissed or not, you decide). Herm was happy, sad, and confused at the same time. How could she choose?

The last one was Draco. His started with a broomstick ride through the forbidden forest, and then down a waterfall. They then flew through the falling water to reveal a hidden cave, where they ate a picnic dinner, and swam. After the swim, Draco pulled out a video projector (he picked it up in a muggle shop) and they watched an old movie (hmm…how about Gone with the wind, the old one). As the night grew colder, so did they, but she wanted to finish the movie, so they stayed. They huddled up close and kept warm. Soon they were in each other embrace. She felt safe. Like the kind of safe you felt when you were younger and you had a bad dream, so you crawled into your mom and dad's bed and slept in-between them, knowing that nothing bad could get you. Then, he surprised her. He kissed her softly on the lips (no toung, sorry guys, this is a first date remember). 

Herm knew at that very moment, which she loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, now you choose, If you are a Herm/Harry go to number 1.

If you're a Herm/Ron number 2. is what you'll be fon(d of).

If you're like me, go to number 3. (Herm and Draco)

If you want Neville to have amore, (Hey I'm trying to rhyme) go to # 4.

If you could care less, number 5. is for you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1.Judgment day came, there they all stood, in the trophy room. "It's been very tough, but well…" Herm then ran over and frenched Harry, leaving the rest standing there, rejected. Then she said, "Wait!" breaking away from Harry. There stood Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbot, and Millicent Bulstrode (ok, so I'm a bad speller). They matched themselves up with the guys they liked, Neville got Milly (There fixed it), Ron got Lavender and Draco was quite content with Hannah. Then they planned a group date together, and they all studied happily ever after. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2.Judgment day came, there they all stood, in the trophy room. "It's been very tough, but well…" Herm then ran over and hugged Ron. They started kissing leaving the others rejected. Harry was later seen with Lavender Brown, and they seemed quite occupied. Neville decided that he was doomed in love and joined a monastery. Draco became the same old meanie he was. But, at least Herm and Ron were happy. That's all that mattered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3. Judgment day came, there they all stood, in the trophy room. "It's been very tough, but well…" Herm then ran over and kissed Draco. "I could tell by the way you kissed me that we were meant for each other." Harry, Ron, and Neville went to the common room, sad and happy at the same time. Sad that they weren't picked, but happy that Hermione had found the right person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

4.Judgment day came, there they all stood, in the trophy room. "It's been very tough, but well…" Herm then ran over and kissed Neville on the head. "You're the cutest guy I've ever met, and the sweetest. Draco, Harry, and Ron, went to Hogsmade. They decided to dround their sorrows in butterbeer. The sweet, mellow taste made them forget how much they loved and how much they lost. Then they wished they had never loved at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5.Judgment day came, there they all stood, in the trophy room. "It's been very tough, but well…" Herm then ran over and realized that they weren't standing; they were hanging by their shoe-strings (he he he the Reebok Murders). They left a note explaining their action.

_Dear Herm, _

_ _

_We got tired of waiting. We couldn't bear the rejection, so we've decided to end it right now. We all love you. Please don't cry, it's better this way._

_ _

_Love Draco, Harry, Ron and Neville_

_ _

__She shrugged it off. She liked Dean anyway.

_ _

AD: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the world's greatest author.

AN: Ok, I know, it was weird. Deal with it.


End file.
